Tangled 'the New Kingdom Greatest Thief'
by Miko32
Summary: Eugene have been recruit it as the palace soldier at Corona. Then the king of Corona, Rapunzel father, giving him a mission to catch and arrest the new kingdom greatest thief called; 'the Mysterious Thief'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Fanfiction...  
** **I know it's been a long time with no updates...  
And the thing about another story I create, well, I'm still learning so I make this story to make it up  
Have fun reading...**

Tangled  
the New Kingdom Greatest Thief

Chapter 1: The Surprised Party

It was a lovely day as usual at Corona kingdom. As the sun rise shine above the kingdom, people in Corona starting their daily work at the usual day. And so do the people from the castle, every maid and butler start to do their job at the castle. And inside the castle, the not again long lost princess Rapunzel bedroom. As the sun shine bright lighting her room from the window porch, slowly Rapunzel open her eyes to wake up.

"Hoaaam..." she yawn as she straight her arm in the air. She quickly throws away her blanket, jump from the bed to the window. And greet the day by opening her curtain and open the porch to smell the fresh air of the beautiful morning. She took a long breath and let it all out. "Aaah... good morning Corona," said Rapunzel smile wide, then she felt really weird. She looks at her shoulder, there missing something. Her green lizard friend wasn't there. "Good morning, Pascal, come on, it's morning!" giggled Rapunzel as she jump back to bed to wake Pascal up. Sleeping like a baby on the pillow. Since Rapunzel returned, Pascal got to attached Rapunzel new bedroom at the castle. Back at the tower, Pascal used to sleep in a box Rapunzel provided and put it under her bed so Gothel wouldn't knew. Now that he doesn't have to hide from that evil and fake mother again, now he can sleep in a nice bed with Rapunzel with the best pillow stuffed with goose feather. "Wake up! It's morning!" said Rapunzel and impatiently she pull the pillow and made Pascal jump from it. Pascal screams surprise with his squeak voice and land on the bed. Then the door knocks, TOK, TOK, TOK. "Come in!" shout Rapunzel as she jump from the bed to get the door, while Pascal starring at the pillow Rapunzel took and went back to sleep on top of it.

"Princess Rapunzel, why are you in such of hurry?" said the fat maid as she open the door before Rapunzel get it, holding a white napkin on her hand.

"Madam Meer, good morning!" said Rapunzel smile wide, Madam Meer smile her back. Madam Meer is a maid in the castle that dedicated her life to work for twenty years. She was the longest maid who works at the castle. She's even one of the maid that helps the queen, Rapunzel mother, pregnant her. "Is the soldier from the camp train is here?"

"Oh no darling, they'll be back at noon," said Madam Meer and enter the room. Rapunzel gave an 'OH' sound of disappointing. Madam Meer stop in the middle of the room, ready to open the closet and prepare the princess dress. She knew she heard that sound. She stops and turned back to Rapunzel. "What's wrong?"

"Oh no, it just, today is the day Eugene got back from the training camp, I thought I could make him a welcome meal," said Rapunzel and touch her chin with a blush on her face. It was been a half year since Rapunzel got home, and it's been a four month Eugene was forced by the king, Rapunzel father to join the army. To prove himself to Rapunzel father. And almost every day and in a week, Eugene will had training and training, and training again. And this week he and the other army have a camping at Corona forest to train. Off course, Rapunzel missed him so much. And every time Eugene got training day, before he go and after he got back Rapunzel would prepare a special meal made by herself just for him.

"Oh... you're such a good wife," tease Madam Meer and admiring Rapunzel with a red face.

"Madam Meer! We're not even married yet!" shout Rapunzel embarrassed until her face blush as read apple, she turned back away from madam Meer and hide her blushing face buried in her hand.

"So that's why you need this napkin," said Madam Meer and gave it to Rapunzel hand, then she hold her shoulder to look at her in the eye. "And don't worried your highness, I'm gonna make sure those maid will allowed you to cook by your own!" said Madam Meer and picking her thumb finger to Rapunzel. Rapunzel smile and nodded, since her returned to the castle she can't get her own way in the castle. Like sewing her dress if it breaks, cooking or even baking. Sometimes she needs to ask her mother or Madam Meer to let the maids to let her do what she wanted to do.

"Thank you, Madam Meer," she looks up and throws her breath away. "I wonder what Eugene is doing, I beat he really want to see me, stretch up and made the captain guard go wow..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WAAA!" BRUK! Shout Eugene as he fall down to the ground with his head.

"Rider! I train you for a week with well, but I didn't remember training you to fall like a girl!" shout the captain of the guard, and off course, the same captain who always chase Eugene at the woods when he was the thief named 'Flynn Rider'. Standing like a champion. Other soldier with like Eugene, some might have laughing at his unlucky day. Eugene stare at him irritated all this training is just for the captain guard taking its advantages to revenge on him. While the captain is still giving him a long lecture, Eugene throws his breath away. Not even listen what his said, he ignored him and cut his line to talk.

"Yeah, but you got my named wrong, _sir_ , it's Eugene, not Flynn Rider, can you at less remember that?" said Eugene with cool. The other soldier starring at him confused, thinking how stupid and brave he is! They scared of what the captain might react, and slowly took a step back before he shouts like really, really loud. And it does.

"Rider!" shouts the captain until it scared away all the bird in the forest fly away from the nearby tree. And eco all the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At dawn, the sun start to drown into night, the soldiers from the training camp start to go home each to their home. Exhausted, some just starting to hug their wife and children, some just rest alone, some might go to the bars, talking to their friend, drinking beers, and all. Especially for Eugene, after what happen at the forest and all those shouting, fighting, training, and punishment from the captain, it really was an exhausted day, he really just want to go straight home and get to bed. Eugene had a new house now, his real own house. After that rescue the princess and all, the first month Eugene was allowed to stay at the castle. At first, Eugene felt he didn't deserve there. But Rapunzel fight for him that he does deserve there and to prove her father that he is a very different man with Flynn Rider. After then, Eugene got his own work at the castle as a soldier and got himself catching some new thief around the Corona. With Max as his buddy and partner, they work together as a team. Even do, they still have a little argument if they both had some disagreed on each other. He finally can earn his own money and bought his own house. He didn't want to stay too long at the castle because the maids in the castle start gossiping him and Rapunzel staying together like they already married. Plus, his house was located between the castle and the beach. Where Rapunzel or Eugene could visit each other just by walking or riding horse 1 mils away and go into Rapunzel favorite place, the beach.

Because his house was near the beach of Corona, at the side of the island, he had to go crosses a woods to his house. Somewhat remote with neighbor only 100 meters away. Eugene likes to stay lonely, especially when his around with Rapunzel. At the castle, they get a hard time being alone together, with Rapunzel parents, especially her father that still on eyes to Eugene, the guards of the castle, the maids, especially Madam Meer. Even from Pascal, for Eugene, he can get a little protective to Rapunzel or bothering when he tried to kiss her or something.

As then he walks to his house, walking through the bushes and trees, and there it is, his house was simple with two floor and no neighbor around but 100 meters away. He sigh heavily what a rough and hard week was it. He couldn't wait to get change and get to his bed. But mostly, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, he plan to visit Rapunzel right in the morning to surprised her. Even though, he knew she might already waking up earlier then he is in the morning just to make him a welcome meal. As he step in front of the door, smiled a grinned, imagining how he misses her and how adorable she is when she start to jumping excited like a kid and how happy she is to see him again. He chuckled how great and wonderful to comeback from those hard days, even when his around with the captain, the captain would punish him for doing something he didn't realized or something ridiculous like what happen this morning by giving him 50 time of push up. _Damn!_ Thought Eugene, remembering what happen this morning just because he asks him not to call him 'Flynn Rider' but 'Eugene'. Oh, you really don't want to know what happen back then.

He shook his head trying to get ride it from his head and put his right hand to his pocket to find the key and open it. Then as he open it and enter in his door way before he gets in to find the light is.

"Welcome back, Eugene!" shouts Rapunzel and Madam Meer? Just show up hiding behind the sofa from the living room, raising their both hands to the sky, welcoming Eugene. Quickly lighten up the room with fireplace and lantern light with behind them a sign spelling; "Welcome Home". Eugene quickly froze for a second how surprised this is. And how annoying this is, his head already going to the bed where he could just asleep like a baby.

"Ra-Rapunzel? Madam Meer? What a surprised?" said Eugene like it was a question.

"Rapunzel dear really want to see you, so we made a surprised for you, even I already allowed her not to," said Madam Meer and laugh fake looking proud she is. Eugene raise an eyebrow, couldn't believe Madam Meer was telling the truth. He thinks she doesn't even allow her in any second she came out with this surprised party. Rapunzel ignored her and run toward Eugene for a hug.

"Oh man, I'm so glad to see you!" said Rapunzel and hug him in the chest. At first, Eugene felt a little annoyed with this surprised, but seeing Rapunzel with him he already felt so happy then a surprised from guys from "Snuggling Duckling". He smiles a grinned and hugs her back tightly to his chest and never let go.

"Me too," whisper Eugene to her ears, he closed his eyes and put his head on her neck. Madam Meer smiled bright at the two of them, and almost cry a tear. She turned and took one of the plates from the table filled with cookies and run toward them to break them apart.

"Alright, alright, you two beloved husband and wife," said Madam Meer and break them apart by giving them cookies she just took from the table. Rapunzel quickly react by a red flush on her face, while Eugene smiled and fake laughing, taking the plate from Madam Meer hands. Madam Meer just ignored how they denied it and that their not even married yet and runs back to the table for some cookies and other treats she and Rapunzel made them self. Rapunzel took Eugene hand and walks to the table, catching up Madam Meer.

"Actually I was gonna meet you tomorrow in the morning," said Rapunzel, Eugene nodded with his mouth open saying 'Ah!' like he already knew what she's gonna do tomorrow morning. But didn't expect she would come to him first thing in the morning. Doesn't it weird if there's a princess going to some man house in the morning? They sit up in the sofa side by side, eating cookies and other treats in front of the table. "Until I heard from mother, the queen," she stop for a giggled, "Dad's going to promote you into a higher level on your job as a soldier!" shout Rapunzel excited, Eugene was stunned with wow on his faced. He couldn't believe it, but if it involved the king, he would guess it. Not the captain guard, wow, no way!

"Really? But how?"

"I know! I'm so proud of you!" shout Rapunzel and hug him in his arms so tight, Eugene face are still frozen. Couldn't believe it what just happen. Did the king really do this? Is it because there's a report the captain guard are being so hard on him, even what happen this morning the king wants to help him to prove himself? Man, Eugene would loved to see the captain reaction.

"Oh, Rapunzel don't spoil it!"

"Sorry, Madam Meer, I just couldn't help it!"

"Okay, sorry, but I'm lost, like really," said Eugene, interrupting them. "How, how is this happen? I only train and guards for two month and they already want to recruit me? And where will they want to recruit me?" ask Eugene with so many question he couldn't answer. Rapunzel bite her lips with a bright smiled, putting her right hand in her pocket to take something and put it out.

"This," said Rapunzel and give Eugene a little piece of old folded paper, he open it and appear it was a wanted poster draw a girl wearing hood that only covered her hair and eyes, signing;

"Wanted-Dead or Alive-'Mysterious Thief'-Thief"

Eugene eyes go wider and look at the poster really closed, like there something wrong. Rapunzel and Madam Meer look each other confused what his doing. He whisper to himself, _why, why, why?_ And it's getting frighten and weird, Rapunzel then put her little hand to his shoulder with worried.

"What is it?"

"How could they get her nose right?" ask Eugene and show a poster, Rapunzel just giggled and slap her forehead, laughing how ridiculous it is. Eugene just smiled at her, but still confused about the poster. It was, "The Mysterious Thief" poster only appeared her nosed and mouth, and her veil are covering her eyes and hair. While Eugene, he remember it clearly, every time he found his wanted poster on the woods or even at the kingdom, the nose are really different and really, really wrong. Madam Meer and Pascal at the same time rolling their eyes and slap their forehead how ridiculous it is.

"Oh, Eugene, enough with the nose!" annoyed Madam Meer and rolled her eyes again, Rapunzel just chuckled and Eugene starring at her confused with his eyes like saying; _really?_ He clears his throat and put his attention at the wanted poster again.

"So, what do they want me to do with this thief?"

"They want you to catch her!" said Rapunzel, looking excited. "Since you are, an ex-thief, they thought you know thief moved and everything what thief think and do,"

"So they want me to read this girl mind as an ex-thief," Eugene correct and nodded understand what Rapunzel talking about. This thief called, "The Mysterious Thief", has recently seen in the Corona forest, giving joke and trap like every day is an April mop on the soldier from the kingdom. But sometimes she was also accused to steel food from the market, in a very mysterious way. So whenever the market seller realized something had stolen away, there was her. She can only appear at the kingdom three times a week or more in a very mysterious way to come in all of sudden and disappear just like that. People said that she was a ghost that can mutate herself like five people of herself. But it also said; she had a friend, a black cat which make rumor that she's a witch. Loves to kidnap kids who like to play at night and make them as her experiment for her witch craft. At first, Rapunzel was terrified with this thief, more worst then Flynn Rider. Eugene thought it was just a rumor, none of that are true. Well, accept for the jokes and stealing off course.

"Well, they're not so sure yet, but have you ever seen her, face to face?" ask Madam Meer suddenly appear right beside his left side of his face, while drinking her tea with curious. Eugene eyes almost shock by it, then he go to his left.

"Yeah, Eugene, I only heard once about this thief, but have you ever met her?" ask Rapunzel eating her cookies suddenly appear right in Eugene face. Eugene face almost appears a blush, drowned on those big, green, and full of curious eyes. It made Eugene heart goes bump, and making his though full of 'wow', this girl is really beautiful. It is been a week since he saw those eyes, how he really want to see her, all alone. Then he realized, he can't stay quiet and keep looking at those green eyes, there's Madam Meer right behind him, waiting for his answered. Even Pascal on her left shoulder is starring at Eugene confused and curious just like Rapunzel. He shook his head to wake up and open his mouth.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Eugene and put his hand to Rapunzel shoulder and give him a little space. "I ever meet her once, that time when I stole her cupcake," said Eugene and shrugged like it was nothing. But not for Rapunzel and Madam Meer, Madam Meer almost burst out a big laugh and quickly wraps her mouth from laughing. Rapunzel raise an eyebrow, crossing her arms in the chest.

"You stole her cupcake?"

"Hey, that was way before I meet you!" declare Eugene, Rapunzel give a little smiled and chuckled. Remembering when Eugene as a thief, Flynn Rider. To be honest, he was really a jerk. She beat he gives that thief girl his smolder just like back at the tower when he gave her his smolder.

"HAHA," laughs fake Madam Meer. "I beat she really hates you! You better be careful, Eugene," said Madam Meer and drink her tea.

"I agreed with that," declare Rapunzel and drink her tea as well like Madam Meer, Eugene raise his eyebrow like saying; _what?_ But the girls didn't respond, he rolled his eyes and throws his hand in the air dramatically like saying; _oh, come on!_ Which, he pretend and let his left arms landed at Rapunzel shoulder. At first, Rapunzel was a bit surprised and gave him a little grinned, even he didn't see it.

"Oh my, what's that smell?" ask Madam Meer all of sudden and start sniffing and smell the air. "My apple pie!" shouts Madam Meer, and put her tea in the table and run back to the kitchen at the left side of the room.

 _Yes!_ Declare Eugene as Madam Meer was out from the room, now all he needs to do is to get rid of that frog (chameleon) from Rapunzel shoulder before Madam Meer comes back. And so he could finally have a time alone with her, _but how?_ He thought and touch his chin to think. And luck had just arrived.

"Pascal, I think Madam Meer will had a left over apple pie, how about you go tell Max to share," said Rapunzel, Pascal quickly nodded and run away from the sofa to the front door. Where he could climb to a little window beside that door and get himself out. Rapunzel giggled how adorable Pascal was as he struggle to get out from that window. Then he turned to Eugene that had been watching her all the time. "What?"

"Ah, nothing," declare Eugene. "It just I almost forgot this beautiful face I have never seen," Rapunzel just giggled and turned away with a blush on her face. Eugene chuckled at her reaction and closed his distant from her with his left hand on her shoulder, holding her soft cheek and kissed her on the cheek. Rapunzel turned with surprised and a red blush on her face, holding her cheek where Eugene kissed it. Eugene just smiled at her, and Rapunzel smiled him back. Then, her expression change looking at the ground, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I, I'm really proud of you," said Rapunzel look a little nervous, Eugene just smiled and put his forehead on her neck. Rapunzel didn't say anything, but he noticed that look. The look of Rapunzel there's something wrong and she really don't want to tell. He sighs heavily and opens his mouth.

"When will I leave?" ask Eugene, suddenly it surprised Rapunzel up. Eugene lifts his head to hers with a serious face. Like he knew what's bothering her and what makes her this surprised party so quick. Rapunzel quickly look down and clenched her hands on her tight. Looking somehow upset.

"The next three days, they will take you to the forest to catch this thief," said Rapunzel, Eugene eyes goes wider, surprised in another three days he already have to go back to Corona forest just to catch this thief. Three days that's seemed not enough time for him and Rapunzel get to be together again just like old time. It could be tomorrow Rapunzel have a tutor lesson, or even for Eugene, and with the king, Rapunzel father is still on his eyes to watch his daughter and he would do, he thinks it wouldn't be enough. And that's what bugging Rapunzel out. "I don't know when will you comeback, but,"

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry," said Eugene, cutting Rapunzel line before she finished it. Rapunzel react gasp surprised at him, why would he need to apologize? It's not even him the one who want to leave again just like that; it's not him the one who want to catch this thief just to prove to her father.

"What? Eugene you don't have to apologies like that!" she said, quickly taking his face to look at her. "Look, I'm proud of you, even it will take you weeks to go." Said Rapunzel and smiled, Eugene smile back at her and put his head to her neck again. Rapunzel reach her arms to his back, and the both snuggle at each other. At first, Eugene was pissed he had to go again. But, if Rapunzel said that, then he would make her even more proud and promised to himself he would go back as fast as he can just for her.

"Then, what about my girl?" Eugene and lift his head up from her neck to her face. "Did she find any good thing happen this week?"

"Oh, yes!" shout Rapunzel excited, her bright smile back again. "Did you know, Mr. Huffman? The wolf teacher? He said my last history test got a really good grade until he said I was good enough to be a professor,"

"Wow, Blondie, that's good, you get hand of it with that wolf teacher," said Eugene and places his forehead to her, Rapunzel just giggled happy. The wolf teacher is Rapunzel tutor teacher, Rapunzel and Eugene nicknamed, well actually Eugene idea because the teacher was really scary to be with in one room with just to get a history lesson. Sometimes Rapunzel feel scared when she's about to get sleepy at her lesson with that teacher. "Hey," whisper Eugene. "You're getting strong, Rapunzel, and I'm proud of you," said Eugene, Rapunzel giggled once more with a blush on her face.

They both look at each other, eye to eye, with a bright smiled on their face. Once again, Eugene was drowned at her big, green, and beautiful eyes again. Oh man, he was stunned to those eyes, if only he could wish the time will stop. He put his hand to her waist, and his other hands are holding her cheek to get her closer to his. Rapunzel was also, drowned on his brown beautiful eyes and put her hands on his shoulder. They both slowly closed their eyes and start to kiss. Rapunzel lock her hand in his neck to snuggle at her chest at his and kiss him passionate. Eugene as well. They both hug each other with a kiss, and never want to let go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As then, day goes by, before Eugene big day to his new position, catching a thief. The news spread out real quick, over the town. From people to people, every man and women's that like to gossip, and every corner of the kingdom. And in one dark alley, a few men gossiping Flynn Rider A.K.A Eugene Fithzerberth will be catching the new kingdom greatest thief, 'The Mysterious Thief', tomorrow! And one little boy with a hood, appear in that alley listening to the man gossip. He gasp surprised and quickly turned away from that alley. As he goes, he runs as fast as he could to get out from Corona. It was a busy morning, but no matter how many people blocking him away, he keeps running, ignoring the people he just smashes too. The boy keeps running until he is out of the kingdom and enters the woods. Deep in the woods, he stops and turned, in case someone in there stalking him. He starts walking slowly with a heavy breath, after a long run he had while turning his head, right to left, like looking for something.

Then he found himself a tall tree with a mark sign "M" word. He chuckled to himself and starts climbing it. He keeps climbing until at the edge of the tree, the leaves and branch in that tree was so thick, he couldn't see anything from there. But then he try to push away the leaves and the branch that's block him and found a garbling hook. He licks his lips and holding his long brown belt. With the hook, he used his belt to swing from tree to tree. Every tree with leaves and branch he passed through and weird is he didn't get a hint any second of it. And finally, the swing stop and lands in a big tree with small tree house covered with bushes and leaves that make it look like it part of the tree. He jumps from the swing, and land right in the branch of the tree and continue his walk with running with a heavy breath. He came to the house and bam the front door. He look inside the house, and inside there was nothing there. No furniture, no any stuff around, empty as an empty tree house. He opens his hood and appears it was a little boy with red curly hair and blue eyes. He look at his right and there's a little hallway to another door with many lock and sealed. Most has been opens; most are so old like thousand years old. He ran to the door and slowly and gently open the locks are still lock. He opens the door, slowly and takes a little pick before he enter the room.

The room was small, dark, and cold, anywhere in the wall there's like hundred of blades and weapon are display. Then he can see right in front of him, a window, big enough it should light up the whole room. But it didn't, because it was sealed and shut down by woods and only few and small light can came through it. And in front of the window, there's a big figure of a teenage girl. Sitting up straight at the window, where she sit there's only a brown and old carpet and one blanket covered the girl bodies. The room was like a jailed, with no beds or other thing that should be in one tiny room. The boy smiled a grinned and bam the door really hard.

"Rhilda!" shout the boy, shouting at the shadow of the girl. Even there's still a little light coming in, but the face of the girl didn't appear. The only thing he can see is that the girl was pony hair, long enough until into her waist. The girl didn't turn to the boy, but starring blank at the window. "Rhilda, I have important news! It's about that ex-thief, Flynn Rider!" said the boy as he enter the room and shut the door behind him. The girl call Rhilda, fist her hands until the bones snap as she heard that named.

But a moment later, she giggled and speaks. "What about that thief?"

"You ever heard he enter the soldier palace two month ago?" he ask. "Now has been recruited, to catch 'The Mysterious Thief'!" finished the boy, he finally knelt down and throws his breath after away that chase and running. Waiting for her answer, the girl calls Rilda, didn't say anything but stand up from her bed, walk toward to a table beside the boy standing. The table was field amount of blades, weapon, sword, and off course, she steel it. And one white hood. She took the veil instead of the weapon. The boy stared at her with a grinned; he knew what she would do. Then the girl wear her hood to covered her long hair, and become, 'The Mysterious Thief'.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait," Rhilda pause with a grinned, she look in the mirror at her hood that covered her long hair. And start to choose a weapon in the table. She picked blades. Her only favorite blades always look sharp and nice. In the dagger hold there is a dragon symbol, beautiful like a diamond. "Let's give that ex-thief a surprised party!"

(To Be Continue)

 **So, so, so?  
** **What do you Thing?  
Review, comment, like, anything!  
And I'll update cause it really inspire me to write**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait... Here's the new chapter you've been waiting** **for. I hope you like it and thank you for keep reading this story and enjoy!  
**

 **And I want to thank you for Jenae's Writing for liking my story  
It really inspire me to update :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, Disney does!**

Tangled  
the New Kingdom Greatest Thief

Chapter 2: First Met

 _My name is Flynn Rider. The kingdom most handsome and charming wanted thief, the kingdom greatest thief. And this is my story, how I met and encounter with a girl_ _._ _A_ _different_ _girl I_ _ever met. A_ _thief, who called herself; 'The Mysterious Thief'._

"Thief! Come back here, you thief!" shout a fat man wearing long white hat like a chef. Who think himself as a chef. Named, Mr. Antonio, the owner of 'Big Market'. He practically owns every market in the kingdom. He sells fish, vegetables, meet, sweet treats, you named it. His sell a good market, many people like to buy it because the good product. But not a very generous man, he is such a cheater and a very stingy man. And also, shouting like a girl, and a temper. "Guard! Thief!"

And I, Flynn Rider, the kingdom greatest thief just got unlucky day for me. It was morning at Corona, and when the time for breakfast, might be not the time for me.

"There's Rider! Get him!"

 _Oh man!_ Irritated and annoyed, I decided to throw the bread I just stole to Mr. Antonio for distraction. And just as I thought, Mr. Antonia saw the bread and try to catch it with his bare hand. He caught it but his feet stumble by something behind him. Making himself, losing his balance and drop right in front of the guards who were about to chase me. Some might had stumble over Mr. Antonio big ass.

I chuckled "So long sucker!" I shout and disappear in a dark alley where no guard or soldier will find me.

After like an hour of running, I found myself out from the kingdom and enter the forest. It was the season of autumn. The tree's colors are brown and yellow. Winds' blowing pretty hard with the brown leaves leaving. It's quite beautiful. But not for my stomach.

"UUH… Damn!" I growl as I rub my stomach. Usually I would go to the bar to get some drink. But I don't have a mood for that. Hey, Flynn Rider get some free time from bar. And time to eat. "Now, where should I go first?"

"WAAA!"

"GET HER!" I hear a shout from distant of the forest, calling my attention. I look over my shoulder and see bunch of kid running with something on their hand. At one first sight, I knew those kids before. They are the kids from Corona who likes to pick on other kids. Most of the kids they pick on are homeless kid. Especially the one who doesn't have parents. I shook my head to get ride those bad memory and start to walk away.

"Stop it!" I heard when a shout, a girl? I stop to turn back where those kids are missing. They must have been picking on, a girl! What a loser they are. I had no idea what their parents teach them. I throw my breath and turned back to ignored it. Putting my hand at my pocket. It's, none of my business. But as I take one step away, that girl is screaming once more, with a pain. I stop and fist my hand, telling myself to ignore it. Just ignored it! But why can I? Eventually that girl parents will help her.

 _But, what if she, don't have a parents._

 _Damn it!_ I swear at myself, and decided to go where their picking on her. Though, I was just, gonna, see what's going.

I got far to where they might be going. With my thief ability, I sneak from bushes, tree's, and other bushes. So those boys won't noticed. I can hear the boys screaming for the girl, and the girl scream. Something burn my chest as soon I heard the girl voice. I put my hand in my chest and shook my head. I can't let this feeling control me. So I keep walking until I found the boys already confront the girl in front of an old barn. God, I want to hit those boys. How could a kid be this cruel?

"HAHAHA! Got you!" shout the oldest brother as he start lifting his hand with a rock. The rest as well. Lifting it higher in the air. The girl kneel down with her hand on top of her head for protection. I gritted my teeth, felt want to kick the boys butt. But their too many. I can't let this happen. So then I run, I jump of from the bushes to revealed myself. One of the boys realized and scream of surprised. Some just back away giving me a space to ran for the girl. I keep run to the girl. The girl still had her head down. She then realized a shadow was covering her and lift her head to see me in front of her. I kneel down same level as her and ask.

"You okay kid?" the girl nodded, but still there's some fear on her eyes. "It's okay," I offer my hand for her to take it. "I'm going to help you," I said kindly, the girl hesitated for a moment, exchanging her look from my hand to my face. Then she nodded and took it. Suddenly, something hard hit right in my head. I took a breath and turned to see the oldest one looks a little irritated.

"Get away you old man!"

 _Old man?! I'm twenty two, you know!_ I shout in my thought, I hold the girl secured in my hand. "Why can't you boys pick on someone your own size?"

"Likeee, you?!" the oldest boy said, with a devilish smile

 _Oh_ _-_ _uh_ _, this isn't gonna be good._

"Get him!" shout the boy and start raising their hand and throwing their rocks, on me?!

"KYAA!" The girl scream, some of the rock hit her in the face. I couldn't let that happen, I already came here for nothing. I quickly took the girl hand to cover her with me body, as I am the shield. Some rock only hit my back; I closed my eyes, hoping they would run out of rock. I take a pick to look how many rocks they had. As I turned, one big rock flying a crosses to hit right to my face!

 _DAMN!_ I wasn't unguarded and did turn back to covered myself. That's it; I haven't eaten anything but got myself new bruises in my face. I closed my eyes to prepare the impact. Then, it stops. The boys stop throwing their rock and the rock didn't hit my face. Not at all and I had been waiting for the rock to hit me. I slowly open my eyes, and look at the girl is in my hand to see if she's okay. In fact, she's alright. But weird is, she was looking nowhere I didn't knew. She was looking up, amazed. While I was confused, and then I look up with her. There was a girl, with her back on me. I didn't see her face or her hair because she was wearing a long white hood, long enough to her knees. And a dagger on her right hand. Looking straight at the boys, and the boys, they look, terrified?

"Oy!" shout the girl. "Why are you boys is in my land?!"

 _Land? She lives here?_ But why would anyone live in an old barn like this?

"T-Tom, don't you know her?!" shout one of the boys, he looks really scared. "She's 'The Mysterious Thief'!"

 _Mysterious Thief'?_

"She's the thief who kidnaps kids in the middle of the night!"

 _What?_

"She also had a black cat which made her a witch, and the kids she stole will be her slave and become an experiment for her witch craft!"

 _Wait, what?!_

"Let's get out of here!" and they run away, shouting for help with their hands in the air, running like a chicken. Man, those kids are a loser. I turned my attention to the girl; just standing there and watch them go. Getting further and smaller, and finally disappear. When they finally disappear, she starts walking away from her spot but didn't say anything. My mouth opens slightly, like I want to say something but it didn't come out. She took three steps to her left and knelt down to her other dagger stamp at the ground with crumbling rocks on it. That rock, was the rock that almost hit me in the face! Did she just hit that rock with her dagger?!

 _Wow, this girl must be very good with sword_ , I thought. Then I look back at the girl in my hand, still hiding her face in my chest. And start to cry. _Oh man, how I'm I_ _gonna_ _do with this?!_ I thought, then remember the girl with white hood. "Hey, you-" but as I turn to the white girl, she wasn't there anymore. She disappears! "How on earth she just disappears like that?" I ask myself, ridiculously. Without realizing myself the girl is in my hand look up at me. "She must be a ghost!" then the girl burst out a laugh, at me. _Damn, I was talking to myself again. Well, at least she's not crying anymore,_ I chuckled and let her go. She let out her tear and wipes it away, she look at me with a smile.

"Thank you for your help, mister," said the girl and sniffs her nose from crying.

"Yeah," I said flatly. "Do, do you have any parents?" I ask suddenly, why did I even ask that? The girl didn't answer but look the ground, playing with her finger.

"Well, I do have-"

"Ellie!" shout another voice, a boy, came out from other side of the forest from the bushes. Just like the girl, his shirt was filthy but filthier with mud on his face and lots of leafs falling from his head. He was breathless, like he had chase and running around for hundred of kilometer. He looks at the little girl with tears and sigh of relief. He runs to her and so does the little girl.

"Victor!" shout the little girl with an open arm, so does a boy ready to get a hug. As they both held on each other, they were tear around their eyes and never let go. I sat there, quite, starring at them with blank. Not even blinked, not even say anything; I don't even have tear or a broken heart to see them like this. Flynn Rider doesn't need tear or a broken heart just because he just seen two siblings. I sigh and stand up, walking away with my back on them. putting my both hands in my pocket with coolly ignoring their moment.

"Ellie, who's that guy?" the boy ask, looks little aware of me.

"It's okay Victor, he's the one who save me from those bullied,"

 _Yeah, yeah,_

"Thank you, mister!" shout the girl, and then my feet just stop by itself. I was ready to enter the woods again and disappear. But then it stops me, I don't know why but that girl voice stops my heart. Suddenly I feel like at least I had to say something to those kids before I leave. Deep, it said; _you don't want to regret it again, right?_ I had two side of person inside of me, there's the thief Flynn Rider and that poor orphanage little Eugene Fithzerberth. This time, I'm sure that other boy is talking. I let out another sigh, and quickly turned my back at them. Almost in a grumpy way, cause to be honest, this is irritating. The boy named Victor, the brother, he look at me with threatening face, taking his sister behind him. I beat this is a really good kid. I stop like one foot away from him so I wouldn't get them scared; I knelt down as same level as they are. And look in the eye of the boy, and said;

"Hey, take really good care of your sister, okay?" I said and lift my hand to scrub his head; he didn't deny it but change his expression confused. I let out another sigh and back to enter the woods. It was all silent again. No more shouting or saying anything. I keep on walking and never look back, but as I was starting to disappear, the boy shouts from a distant.

"I promise!" shout the boy, and once more it stops my foot again. But I didn't want to look back, I don't want to come back, I let out this feeling away and walk away.

I keep walking, nowhere to go, no places to go, I have no idea what I'm doing or thinking. Now my mind mixed well. There's Flynn rider who want to go back to the market and steel food. And there's that little Eugene keep thinking about those two kids again.

 _Why is this happening right now? It's been like four years since I never let that boy, Eugene Fithzerberth getting in my way. What is wrong with me?!_

"AAARGH!" I shout and suddenly find myself knocking in the head with a tree just to get these stupid thought of mine, what is wrong with me? Suddenly my head mixed up with the boy past and now. Because of those kids?! Or the damn kids?! Or even a girl like a ghost just beat those damn kids just by looking at them?! and not me?!

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn-_

"Damn it!" shout, a girl? Another girl? I stop with my forehead are still planted on the tree. The voice was like a teenage voice, and I knew that sound from anywhere. I look at the back of the tree, from a distant like ten feet away from thick and high bushes where I knew that voice come from. I turned my right and left to see anyone else was there and slowly walk to the bushes. Very slowly. Putting my ear on, the voice getting closer as I closed by, hearing she was complaining something. And many bad words. Sound like me.

 _Oh, what am I thinking?!_

I shook my heads to get those thought away and keep walking, slowly near the bushes. Then I hide with my back on a tree beside the bushes. It was quite weird; the bushes could grow so big and tall like it was made. I shook my head once more and take one of my fingers to make a little hole on the bushes. I take a pick with one eye, and there was that girl again! The girl with a white hood, sitting on a big rock, gritted her teeth with anger while taking off her boots.

"Rocks, rocks, stupid rocks!"

I look away and let out a gasp of surprise. How coincidental this? Then, I take a look once more, the girl had finally taking off her boots and put it aside the rock. She throw a long breath. "And that is what we get from helping others,"

 _yeah, right,_ I thought with a smirk, I actually agreed on her.

"MEOW, MEOW,"

 _'_ _meow?'_ I lift my finger once more to make the hole bigger enough to see the whole. I see, a cat? A small black cat! Just like those kids said! She had a black cat that prove her she's a witch! I don't really believe something like that, but... come on! she can throw her dagger to a rock that flew in the air that fast! And weird, she's, talking, to the cat?

"Well, at least I didn't get bit up like that guy!"

 _Shut up!_

"But I think I ever seen him before..." the girl said, looking up to the sky while rubbing her chin, thinking stupid. I lean my back on the tree with my arms cross, how can she not know me? I'm the Flynn Rider, the kingdom greatest thief?

"MEOW, MEOW,"

"You mean that thief, at the wanted poster we saw yesterday?"

 _Yep!_ Thought myself with a proud smile.

"Naah…He is way different, that thief we saw before has a nose like a pig…"

 _What?! A pig?!_ _Where did she saw that?_ _!_ Thought myself with angry, I fist my hand and turned back to take another pick at the girl. And, she's missing!

"Wait, what?!" whisper myself, and in one flash, something cold and sharp touch around my neck. I look down, it was a knife around my neck. Ready to been cut. I stay stiff as a rock. And before I knew it, it was her, that girl I've been watching. Behind me with a dagger around my neck.

"Well, look what we had here," she paused, I gulp. "We had a spy all long,"

"Okay look, I didn't mean,"

"Shut it! Or I'm going to shut it by myself!" shout the girl and lift her dagger right below my chin, almost want to cut my goatee.

 _Oh god, what am I_ _gonna_ _do?! And how_ _the hell_ _she just suddenly_ _appear_ _behind me?!_ I thought as I tried to calm down and think how I got myself in this situation and how am I gonna get out from here.

"Hey, do I ever see you, before?" the girl asks.

I rolled my eyes, thinking; _yes, you just saw me like five minute ago._

"MEOW, MEOW," said the cat suddenly show up at her shoulder, man that cat are so small. And I had no idea what 'that thing' talking about.

"Hold on, Fluffy, I think I ever seen this guy before," said the girl, I rolled my eyes once more.

 _Yes, yes, you met me to save that_ _little_ _girl, now let me go!_

"Alright," the girl paused to put her dagger closer until it almost touches to my neck. "Put your hand in the air and turned around! Don't even think to fight, or I'm gonna,"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" I shout and decided to obey her, she does sound a little creepy. But, I also had a dirty thought in my head. Now, this is how Flynn Rider would do. I could snatch her dagger just by turning around and meet her eye. I beat she would be too busy stunning at my perfect face. Then, when she does, am gonna rob her.

 _HEHE, this is a great idea!_ Thought myself, I chuckle in my mind. I take a deep breath, using my evil smile and turned. As I turned and meet her eyes, I was a little, stunned. She was beautiful. She had a round and brown eyes that almost sparkles around the sun. And her hair that hidden under her white long hood flying with the wind. I got to say, she was gorgeous. Then, I had to think back at my evil charm again. I closed my eyes and look back at her, giving her my evil smile. She gasps in surprised.

"Hey," the girl paused, pointing her finger to me with surprised.

 _Yes! This is my change!_

"You're the guy back there acting like a hero!" she exclaim, loudly.

 _Wait, what? Acting like a hero?! Acting!_

"Excuse me?!" I said, deadpan. Why would anyone think like that anyway? I really did want to save that kid, right? _Wait the minute, damn it! I lost my charm!_ I thought and almost want to slap myself in the forehead.

"Well, sorry but I didn't knew that you're a stalker too," said the girl, putting her hand in her chin with suspicious face.

"I am not a stalker!" I said once more with glare. She took a step back while humming more suspicious. Looking at me from bottom to the top. Kind of uncomfortable. What would she want anyway?

 _Damn, this girl is irritating me, why can she fall in to my trap?_ We stare each other with a glare, suspicious eyes to each other. Her dagger are still in her hand. I couldn't just snatch it. She just destroys a rock just by swinging her dagger. She just suddenly appear in my back without I notice. Maybe she is amazing. And maybe, soon or later, I would get killed in this girl hand. But I thought back, back then, she was helping me, right? So, there's no way she would killed me now. So who is she? Some other random thief? If she can scare those bad kids like hell, maybe she's quite famous. "Hey, who are you?" I ask trying to get some conversation and out from this awkward situation.

"Wait...You don't know me?"

 _Then why did I ask?!_ "No, I'm guessing you don't know me either" I ask back, putting my hand in my waist. She giggled and crosses her arms in her chest like she couldn't believe it. Why I am not surprised. This time, I have to use my charm introduction of Flynn Rider. It's where I introduce myself as the kingdom greatest thief with cool. 80 percent success. I look down, prepared myself for the charm, and….

"I'm the kingdom greatest thief!" said, both of us, put our thumb up, pointing at our self in unison. Well that's weird, but before I could process that, did she said she was, "HAH?!" we both gasping surprise, together? "You're the kingdom greatest thief?! How?!" said both of us, once more. Now this is getting more ridiculous. "Stop saying what I said!" we shout at each other, together. Then we stop for a moment, with silent. She was really surprised until she covered her mouth with her hands. I was getting more confused. If we keep going like this, how am I supposed to get her fall for me? We look in the eyes with a glare once more. I open my mouth to start speaking for her to stop, and seriously?! She's even like she want to start yelling at me. Now what? We're gonna say the same word again. And in fact, it is. "You,"

KUKUU, KUKUU, KUKUU, suddenly a sound of bird, caught our attention. I look at the girl, and she was shock. her eyes widen, looking surprised than ever to hear that voice, like she knew that voice. Oh great, now what? She had a bird animal that could talk to her?

"Got to go!" said the girl and quickly walks away from me, toward to the rock where she was sitting. I blinked once. Knowing she is start to walk away from me. I turned back to where she could've gone; actually she was still near the rock, knelt down same level as the rock with her hand at the side of the rock like she was getting something. She stands back up again, with a white little box on her hand. And without looking back or saying anything to me, she turned away and run as fast as she could to the woods. I stand stiff and watch her go. Getting furthered and smaller she is, and disappear. I scrub my head, a little bit piss off myself. For the first time in my life, I couldn't get a girl to fall in love with me, right in a second. Because I was too upset what she said to me, acting like a hero, huh!

 _She actually got some words like me,_ "this is actually the oddest day for me," I said myself; I sat on the rock stretching my neck. It's already noon but it been like a long day for me. I haven't even eat yet, I've been saving my energy to save a girl and survived from a thief who reclaim herself that she was the kingdom greatest thief. _Great!_ Thought myself and notice from the corner of my eye, a piece of candle. Candle color rainbow, like a birthday candle. I pick it up and take a closer look. I know this candle; this is the candle only Mr. Antonio sells. His treats are always colorful. Even the tiniest thing it is, like candle. _She reclaim herself as the kingdom greatest thief and steeling a piece of candle?_ I though back, why she would buy some colorful and very childish candle? I thought back, putting the piece together. She had a white box hidden beside a rock, a candle for birthday cake, and a KUKU sound which I still had no idea what that means. But now I know; it's the thief birthday.

"HEHE, I think she'll comeback for these, I should give it back," I said with a grinned, I put the candle in my pocket and make sure it secured and start walking where she gone away. I might have no idea where she is going, but I knew she's the one who would find me.

Deep in the woods, just as I thought, the girl called 'The Mysterious Thief' did come back. She jump and jump high from tree to tree, she was like a ninja. Mumbling to herself with an upset face, annoyed with her black cat was behind her.

"Damn, I put the candle behind!"

"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!"

"What?" she asks to her shoulder. "Why would he still be in there, beside, I don't want to use a regular candle" she said and jump high once more to the ground, and land right on it. Then she continues with running. "It's my thirteen birthday, and it has to be special!" she keep on running, and after a minute of run, she just passed right through me with only a dust leaving behind. I was frozen for a second; I got to admit she was fast. I turned back where she was running. And luckily, she was half way away from me. Like five feet away and suddenly stopping her feet. She turned back right at me, with fast and grumpy way she's already one foot away from me.

"Why are you here?!"

I almost burst out a laugh and quickly shut it to turn it into a chuckled, she was pretty cute. And weird. I stand up straight and clear my throat. "You forgot something," I said and put out the candle from my pocket. She gasps surprised.

"Give it back!"

"Wow, wait the minute _'Mysterious Thief'_ ," I said and raise my hand with the candle, put the candle high enough from her reach. "So this is your birthday, right? How about if I join in?" I said with my evil wolf smile, at eventually it made her flaming fire.

 _Weird_ ,

"Why in the world would I let you join in?!"

I smirk. "Then, I guess you'll be using regular candle," She growl with gritted teeth like an angry dog. "And since I don't need this candle..." I said and putting my other hand to the edge of the candle to break in half. Before I do,

"Stop! You can come!"

 _got cha!_

(To Be Continued)

 **And that is how it begin,  
Don't go anywhere!  
Cause next chapter, it would be messy...**

 **My, my, what had you put yourself into, Eugene, Eugene, -_-**

 **Oh! I mean Flynn! :D**  
 **CK, CK,**  
 **Well, see you next time!**

 **Review, like, comment!  
Or not, I am not updating this story**


End file.
